Hitobashira Alice
by Spartan Shiori
Summary: In a mysterious Haunted house, the DC guys get separated from the girls and get trapped in little mysterious worlds called Wonderland. what mysteries do these wonderlands hold? will they get out in one piece or be trapped there forever?
1. Prologue

Shi-Chan: I started listening to this hauntingly awesome song and thought it would be cool to write a story with it!

To anyone who doesn't know Kaito Kid's real name don't read!!! Major Spoiler!!

--

_Prologue:_

_In some place was a little dream._

_Who dreamed it, unknown..._

_Such truly little dream it was._

_The little dream thought, _

_I don't want to be vanishing like this,_

_How can I make people watch me?_

_The little dream thought and thought..._

_And finally came up (with an idea)._

"_I could get people to stray into me,_

_And let them make the world"_

_--_

"OI!!! Finally you're back and here to stay!!" Heiji said laughing as he tackled Kudou Shinichi. Both guys fell over as their friends laughed at them. "Get off me Hattori!!" Shinichi snapped shoving the Osaka detective away. Heiji grinned, "Ok...ok but still Kudou, it's been a year and you're actually still here!" he commented standing up. He helped Shinichi up on his feet.

"Baka! You keep doing this! I returned to normal when we brought down the organization and I've been normal since then!!! It gets annoying you know, being tackled every time we see each other" Shinichi growled smoothing out his clothes. "Come on. It's funny" Kuroba Kaito said laughing. Shinichi glared at him angrily.

--

_A year ago with the help of Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Saguru and surprisingly Kaito Kid; I, Kudou Shinichi, was finally able to take down the Black Organization. It was an incredible day. Me and Haibara Ai were finally freed from their bloody clutches and were able to return to our original bodies and lives_

_It took me almost a whole yea rafter that to finally get back into the flow of having my normal life back. It took a few more months after that to tell Mouri Ran the whole truth. She almost killed me but luckily she forgave me and spared my life. With the fall of the Black Organization, I finally captured Kaito Kid only to end up letting him go and becoming his friend. _

_I also found out the real reason why Kaito and I look so much alike. We were twins. As annoying as it is, it was true. I was adopted into the Kudou family while He was taken into the Kuroba family. It freaked us out too. (Heiji nearly had a breakdown since Kaito was messing with his head dressed as me.) Ran and Nakamori Aoko thought they were related too. Thankfully they weren't._

_Life is back to normal now. Me and Ran are dating. Kaito and Aoko haven't really declared their feelings yet since she won't forgive him for lying to her. She found out that he was Kaito Kid and wouldn't talk to him. He couldn't get close because she started carrying a toy fish. Heiji and Kazuha actually ended up staying friends. Hakuba surprisingly asked Haibara out on a date and they've been dating for a couple weeks now. _

_It feels great to finally be able to be myself and not having to worry about the people I love getting hurt or killed because of me. Finally we can enjoy this peace._

_--_

Shinichi felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked at his brother startled. "You really need to stop spacing out bro. It's not safe. Thinking too much can fry your brain and then you'll NEVER catch me!" Kaito said tripping Shinichi. "Argh! You...!!! Get BACK HERE!!!" the Detective snapped getting up and running after his brother. Kaito laughed at him; "Catch me if you can, Tantei-kun!!" he called back.

Aoko and Ran sighed, "Geez, Kaito plays around too much" Ran commented. Aoko nodded, "We came to the amusement park to have fun TOGETHER." She stated annoyed. Heiji was laughing hard and using Hakuba as his support. Kazuha just watched Heiji with an exasperated look. "Ah, let's go in there!" Sonoko said pointing at the haunted house, "OI! Kudou, Kuroba! We're going into the haunted house. Come on!" she shouted waving at the wrestling brothers. "Eh?? Haunted house??" they responded back at the same time. "Yeah so come on!" she replied back pulling Ran, who was resisting and complaining, and Makoto, her boyfriend. Haibara pushed Heiji off Hakuba and chuckled when he complained. Pairing up in mini groups of two, the group entered the house.

None of them noticed the door close or realized that there were no other people around.

They didn't even hear the soft laughter of the one that was expecting them.

"_So you've come...my dear Alice..."_

"_Welcome...to Wonderland."_

The voice started to hum a haunting tune as it disappeared.

--

Shi-Chan: this is my first Detective Conan fic. I love this show and this song. I couldn't resist writing a story around it.

Note: I know Kuroba and Kudou aren't siblings. It's just for the story.


	2. Alice of Spades

Shi-Chan: I'm going to start working diligently on everything. Some stories that I'm looking over again I might be getting rid of but it's only very little.

The song: Human Sacrifice Alice

Band: Vocaloid

-- Alice of Spades --

_The first Alice was courageous_

_With sword in one hand, to wonderland_

_Cutting down various things_

_Made a truly red path_

_That Alice, deeply in the forest_

_Was locked up like a sinner._

_Aside from the path made in the forest,_

_Her existence was soon forgotten..._

--

"Man this place is really creepy" Heiji muttered looking around. "What's wrong Hattori? Scared?" Shinichi teased; his smirk going unnoticed due to the darkness. "S-shut up Kudou!! I'm not scared of this stupid haunted house!" Heiji snapped fuming. A hand grabbed his shoulder, "_there is nothing to be scared of...Right hattori-san?__" _an eerie voice said chuckling. Heiji turned around and nearly crapped his pants at the 'ghost' that smiled at him. The girls screamed and grabbed their partners. The 'ghost' was missing an eye and had a noose around its neck. Its white clothes stained dark red with blood. Even its teeth had some blood stains. Heiji stumbled back and fell on his ass. Hakuba and Ai seemed to be the only ones not scared by the ghost.

He walked up to the ghost, holding something behind his back. Heiji watched him panicking slightly, "O-O-Oi H-Hakuba, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He demanded alarmed. Hakuba sighed and pulled out his 'weapon', "You're really pathetic Hattori-san" he replied putting it the ghost's face. Its eye widened as it fell backwards stifling a shrill startled cry. "EH?!?!" the rest of the group cried out confused. "F-F-F-Fish!!! What the hell!!!????" it demanded shrilly. "Nice trick Kuroba-kun. Creepy voice was good." Hakuba commented waving the toy fish at the boy. As he whined and complained at his friend, Heiji felt so embarrassed. Shinichi patted him on the head, "Its ok hattori. The ghost is afraid of fish!" he teased trying to suppress his laughter.

Slapping away Shinichi's hand, Heiji got up and walked ahead of his friends. He was grateful it was so dark because no one would see his blush. As they watched him walk away, Kazuha sighed and shook her head. "Nice one Kuroba. Real nice." Shinichi commented glaring at his brother. "What!? I was just messing with him!!! I didn't think he'd get that freaked" Kaito snapped not happy with taking the blame. "Let's go get him before he gets lost." Kazuha said going after Heiji.

--

When he finally felt he was far away enough, he realized he might be lost. "Geez...this place is huge. Looked small from the outside." He muttered looking around. Everywhere he had turned, there was something freakier every time. Finally reaching a spot where there were no fake monsters/ghosts, he sat on the floor to rest. "I guess I'll stay here and wait for the others" he said sighing. It wasn't long when he heard a soft voice. It was humming a song and seemed to get closer. "Finally. What took you guys so long?" Heiji demanded getting up. It bugged him just a little bit when the humming grew louder but he didn't see his friends. Suddenly it was silent. "G-guys? Come on this isn't funny!" he stammered starting to freak out.

Looking around frantically, he let out a yelp when a hand grabbed and tugged lightly on his jeans. Jumping away, he whirled around and looked around again. "Wha-what was that?" he hissed to himself. His eyes were wide with panic and the only sounds he heard in the silence were his breathing and his racing heart. A loud sound of something falling nearly gave him a heart attack since it sounded close and was behind him. Turning around slowly, he thought for a moment he was crazy. A red door was behind him. Facing it completely, he walked towards it. Just as the tips of his fingers brushed against the door, a tug on his jeans stopped him.

Instinctively, he looked behind him and down. A creature no taller or bigger than a child stood there looking up at him. It smiled and spoke in soft almost musical tones. "_Hello my Alice..."_ it said a child-like innocent smile on its face. "A-Alice?" Heiji muttered slightly confused. "_Why yes. Alice, will you come with me to Wonderland?" _it asked pointing to the door. Heiji looked back at the door, "Wonder...land?" he asked. It nodded slowly, its' smile starting to look more sinister. Smiling despite his growing dread, Heiji nodded. Grabbing the handle, he opened the door wide and walked in, feeling excited and scared at the same time. When the door closed, it disappeared.

--

"HEIJI! HEIJI where are you?" Kazuha called out, looking around. Dread and worry started taking over his friends. "I don't see him!" Ran said starting to panic. Kaito tapped Shinichi's and Hakuba's shoulders, "Was this place suppose to be this big? Cuz I'm sure it didn't look this big from the outside" he muttered concerned. "I agree with you...I don't think it's supposed to be this big at all." Shinichi replied equally concerned. "Well it's too late to leave now. We have to find Hattori-san now and hope we get out in one piece." Hakuba commented crossing his arms.

The twins shared a look as they agreed. As they continued their search, they found themselves at the same spot Heiji had just been at. They didn't notice that door outline against one of the walls. No one saw the card that lied on the floor with a picture of the spade on it and the words ALICE written on it. They just kept moving forward.

--

One look around and Heiji knew he wasn't in the haunted house anymore. The scenery was beautiful and there were animals. Smiling slightly, he looked for the thing that brought him there. "_What's wrong...Alice of spades?_" it asked appearing before him. "T-this is wonderland?" Heiji asked curious. It nodded and raised its hands, "_YES! Its wonderland...YOUR wonderland!"_ it said laughing shrilly. Walking forward and past the little thing, Heiji's smile grew bigger and wider. "My...wonderland? How interesting." He commented taking a good look at the odd place.

Taking notice to the sword on the floor, he reached out and grabbed it. "Such...a beautiful world..." he muttered softly. Like a wave, a new feeling took complete control. His grin became more sadistic with every step he took into the world. Raising the blade above his head, he started slashing at the flowers. He approached animals and killed them with one strike. He laughed manically as the blood spattered his clothes and the green grass. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IT'S MY WORLD!! ALL MINE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He cackled as he killed anything that moved. He laughed uncontrollably and cruelly.

The Dream started laughing with him, "_Hahahaha! YES! YES! This is your world, my lovely Alice! My first Alice!_" It cried out. The sky darkened as night fell in the little wonderland. Heiji took no notice to the change. He was having too much fun. When he did notice something was wrong, it was too late. Heiji was deep in the forest walking on the path of blood he made. He had killed animals and when he meets people in his strange world, he slaughtered them too. No one or thing was safe in his world.

In the forest, he kept going deeper and deeper looking for something to kill. What stopped him from going any further was the laughter of the creature that echoed all around him. "What!? What's so funny!!?? Where am I?!" Heiji demanded shouting as he looked around him. "_You are...my dear Alice._" It answered as vines that looked like bars surrounded Heiji. Panicked he lunged at the bars with his sword but it couldn't cut through them. More vines came and grabbed him. Screaming and yelling, he struggled against them. They wrapped around his arms, his legs and his neck. Their thorns cutting into his bare skin as he continued to fight and yell.

When he dropped his sword, he realized there was no escape. Once this was realized, the vines holding him still loosen and let him go but the bars didn't budge. Wide eyed, he resigned himself to his fate and started laughing hysterically. He was locked up like a criminal, forever lost in the forest of wonderland. Inside, he hoped that someone would find him. After all, the only thing that show he existed...was the path of blood he had left behind.

* * *

Shi-chan: ooooo....Heiji is scary! Heeheehee.


	3. Alice of Diamonds

-- Alice of Diamonds --

_The second Alice was civilized._

_He sang a song in wonderland._

_Singing various songs of various tones,_

_He produced a crazy world._

_That Alice was like a rose_

_By a crazed man, he was shot and killed._

_From him bloomed a single truly red rose._

_Everyone loved and enjoyed as it died away._

--

After what felt like hours of searching, the group gave up on their search for Heiji. Some where in the middle of the search, Kazuha had disappeared as well. "This is crazy!! Where did those two go!?" Sonoko demanded shrilly. No one knew the answer so silence was the only response. "They have to be here! They wouldn't leave without us!" Shinichi commented. He was starting to feel the tugs at his paranoia. "We should have never come in here!!! This is your fault Sonoko!" Ran whimpered scared. "M-MY FAULT!?!?" Sonoko snapped glaring at his best friend. "RELAX!!" Ai shouted silencing everyone, "Just calm down! We will find them and then we'll go home together!" She said firmly. The two girls looked at each other and nodded. "I-I'm sorry Sonoko! T-this place is...just so scary and I'm worried about them." Ran said softly looking down.

Ai nodded approvingly, "Ok...Now let's try looking again. Is everyone accounted for?" she asked looking around. "I-I think so." Aoko stammered holding Kaito's arm tightly. Shinichi hugged Ran reassuringly, whispering soothing words in her ears. Makoto gently held Sonoko against him. "Alright...Wait where's Kyogoku-kun?!" Ran asked worried as she looked around. Sonoko's eyes widened as she noticed her boyfriend was missing. Panic seized her as she took steps back. "Makoto!? Makoto where are you!?" she called out in a shaky voice. Hakuba grabbed Ai's arm and pointed up ahead, "I think I saw him go that way! Let's catch up. Getting separated is not an option right now." He ordered pulling her along. Sonoko looked up and ran ahead of them. "Sonoko WAIT!!!" Ran cried out. But it was too late she was out of sight.

--

While blame was being placed on Sonoko, Makoto had gone ahead. He wasn't giving up the search and he wasn't going to lose hope. Heiji and Kazuha had to be in the house. _ Where are they?? Could they have left us behind?_ He thought curious. As he walked further ahead, he didn't notice that the hall got darker behind him. He just kept walking only stopping when he reached a clear area. "W-WHAT!?" he choked out shocked. He was back in the area where Heiji had disappeared from. Looking around frantic, he regretted leaving the group behind. Turning around and walking back the way he came, he hoped he'd meet up with the others. Instead he found himself back in that spot. _I just went in a big circle! What the hell is going now here!??!_, He thought alarmed.

After trying multiple times only to end up back in the cleared area, he gave up and decided to wait for them. Just like what happened with Heiji, he started hearing humming and thought it was the others. "Sorry I went on ahead. I couldn't find my way back." he said turning around. To his surprise, no one was there but the humming was close. Almost like it was right in front of him but no one was there at all. "Guys? Sonoko!? Where are you!??" he shouted no longer able to control his fear. His breathing became erratic as he struggled to calm himself down.

For what felt like forever, his legs finally gave out and he crumbled to the ground. The humming was becoming unbearable and he just wished for silence as he covered his ears and closed his eyes. "_What's wrong...Alice?_" a voice said softly. Looking up at the musical tone, his eyes widened. He looked into the eyes of a creature with an innocent smile on its' face. "W-Who...are you?" he asked weakly. It didn't respond to him, its smile just grew bigger. A loud crash behind him forced Makoto to his feet. He took a defensive stance as he whirled around to face the source. All he saw was a door. It was shades of blue and had rose designs on it. Relaxing his body, He took careful steps toward it. "_Would you like to see it?_" the thing asked him. Looking back at the little creature confused, "what do you mean?" he asked placing his hands on the door.

The creature held up a packet of papers, "_Wonderland...What else, my lovely Alice of Diamonds?_" it said tilting its head as it smiled again. "Wonderland... what is that?" Makoto asked softly. "_You'll see... here take these._" It replied holding up the papers. Without questioning it, Makoto took the papers and opened the door. As he stepped through it, he let the door go and it closed behind him without a single sound.

--

After a futile attempt to catch up to Sonoko, they admitted defeat and sat down to rest. "Where could they have gone!?" Kaito said between wheezes and gasps. "First Hattori and Kazuha. Now Sonoko and Makoto are gone. What's up with this place?!?" Shinichi demanded pulling Ran closer. He didn't want to lose her too. "I don't know but we can't just sit here. Four of our group is missing now. Its like this house is picking us off by twos!" Aoko whimpered tightening her grip on Kaito's arm. "Ease up on the grip Aoko! I can't feel my arm!" Kaito said wincing. She let go and apologized profusely.

Ai tugged on Hakuba's arm, "What do we do now? The further in we go, the more people we lose! I think we should turn back and call for help." She hissed worried. He refused, "we can't do that! They'll think we're abandoning the others. Let's keep going for another hour. If we don't find them by then, we'll get out of here and call the police." He bargained. With a sigh, she agreed and they told the others. When it all decided as the best plan of action, they got back up and continued walking.

--

It was an amazing sight. Makoto looked around in a daze. He felt at peace and smiled. Following the little creature, he ended up at a clearing filled with people. They smiled and welcomed him. "W-What is all this?" he asked no one in particular. "It's a festival! Only there is no music because there is no one to sing." A little girl answered walking up to him. "Oh that's too bad" he said weakly. Tugging on his arm, she led him to the center of the clearing. "You can sing for us. Please?" she asked smiling. He stared at her surprised, "I-I can't sing. Sorry." He replied. "B-but you have music are there!" she whined pointing to the papers in his hand. Briefly he flipped through them, "But there are no words! I can't sing since there are no words." He responded shaking his head in defeat.

As the child gave up and walked away, he took a good and long look around him. He obviously wasn't in the haunted house anymore. He started to worry about Sonoko but soon the thought was pushed away. "_What's wrong? Sing Alice! This is your wonderland. You don't need words just sing!_" the little Dream said appearing behind him. Turning to face it, he sat down on a tree stump. "Wonderland? This place is wonderland??" he asked surprised. "_Yes! Now sing little Alice! Sing to your hearts content!_" it replied throwing its hands up in the air. When it disappeared, the little girl was standing in its place.

"Are you going to sing for us?" she asked sounding hopeful. With a smile and a nodded, he said yes. _Though I don't know how to sing...might as well give it a shot, _he thought opening his mouth. Wha came out was a song so beautiful and melodic is shocked him. He got over it when he saw people start to dance and laugh joyously. He began to enjoy singing and sang many songs.

For what felt like days he continued to sing but the more he sang, the weirder he felt. Something inside he had begun to change and his songs took on darker tones. The music grew darker and the people were acting differently. He himself was starting to lose control. Standing up suddenly, the song he sang began warping the sanities of every person there. People and animals were going insane and so was he. He couldn't stop himself; he was enjoying it too much. He enjoyed the fact that he was rotting the minds of everyone that listened to him.

His smiles changed from cheerful to psychotic. His songs made people kill and slaughter each other. Everywhere he looked, he saw bloodshed and chaos. He felt proud for some reason. Makoto started admiring his work. As he was admiring it, he failed to notice the man with a gun behind him. Laughing psychotically, he shot Makoto. With his voice caught in his throat, he fell to the ground. He couldn't move and silence swallowed the world. As people gathered around him, a single red rose formed from his blood. Nothing compared to its beautiful but as his life fade away, the rose started to wither away too.

With his last breath, he died as the Alice of diamonds and so did the rose. "_Good night my lovely Alice of diamonds_" the dream said chuckling softly.

* * *

Shi-Chan: poor Makoto...too bad, it was such a lovely song.


	4. Author's note

So sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was caught up in other things and then I was spending more time on DA than I realized. I've decided to scrap the originals of all incomplete stories and fix the errors in all completed stories. I'll also be posting here and on DeviantArt but I think what stories I have on will be my last ones.

Sorry everyone, you can still read future stories on my DA account – DeViLs-TwIlIgHt.

Its been fun FF and I'll be back from time to time but not to submit, just to read an enjoy the works of my fellow writers. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ANPATIENCE YOU GAVE ME ALL THIS TIME.


End file.
